The Only Choice
by Dark433angel
Summary: When Nikita has to choose between the people she loves, who will she choose in the end? 2 part
1. Chapter 1

**This is a small two shot I was thinking of. Not the best story but I couldn't get it out of my head. but I still hope you enjoy part 1 **

Nikita rushed, her heart beating as fast as a bullet. Step after step she could feel her legs screaming in pain. Blood dripped down her leg from the bullet wounds. It was a seven story building, but felt like the floors would never end.

To her it wasn't a question of if she'd get there in time; it was a question of what she would do. Who would she save? Could she pull the trigger?

_There has to be a way. There just has to be! I have to save them! _No matter how hard she thought about it, no matter how many ideas she came up with, none of them would work.

Nikita's face was covered in tears. Her heart was being tortured beyond belief. The choice she was going to have to make was an impossible choice. Just thinking of having to do it tore her into pieces.

Each step she made and each inch, she ran with a shattered heart. She wished time would freeze. That she would have all the time in the world to save them. The lights in the stairwell flashed as the storm got worse. With no light for a split second, she tripped on the concrete step. She tried hard to not scream out in pain as her bullet wound crashed into the solid step.

Nikita took a deep breath. She had no time to waste. She grabbed her suitcase and got right back up, clenching her leg, hoping to halt the crimson liquid from escaping her body.

A crash from the door echoed but was masked by thunder as she reached the roof. It only took a few seconds before she was drenched in the rain. She rushed over to the ledge. Car horns were mixed with thunder.

Nikita opened the case, revealing a long range sniper. Thunder roared through the building rooftops. Without hesitation she wiped away the rain and tears from her face and began assembling the gun. Each second wasted was a second she might not have. _Amanda you went too far. _Anger engulfed each breath that she saw in the cold. _How could you hypnotize them to do this._

Nikita altered the scope, clearing the blurry vision that she saw before her. There they were, the two people she cared about the most. She never thought either of them would ever be on the other end of her gun's barrel.

They both stood there, two black silhouettes, each holding a gun at the other. Each one holding the choice of life and death in their hand. The lightning struck again, showing the faces of the ones Nikita cared most. Michael stood there holding the barrel of the gun, on the other side stood Alex holding the barrel of her gun back at him. Both of them and the look of blood and death in their eyes. Each one desperate to pull the trigger on the other.

Nikita sat there, her finger trembled on the trigger. She had to make a choice between the man she loved and the girl she thought of as a sister and daughter. If she didn't decide both would be blood on her hands. The engagement ring sparkled with the lightning. The sight only made her tears heavier. To anyone else it was just a ring, but for her it meant so much more. The words wrote beneath it spoke true to her heart, _till death do us part._

She closed her eyes wishing for another way. But as she heard the thunder she was brought back to the time she made a promise she always tried to keep.

_Lightning struck. Nikita ran as fast as she could carrying Alex in her arms. "Who are you?" Alex looked up with ashes covering her face where tears weren't. _

"_It's okay, I'm a friend," Nikita looked at her and smiled before she kept running from the burning house._

_She heard Division agents coming and dove behind a tree. If they found her no doubt they woul kill Alex._

"_Please don't let them hurt me," She could feel Alex tremble in fear. The young girl had just seen her family murdered in front of her. Nikita's heart went out to her. _

"_I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you," she gently smiled. _

Nikita was brought back from her flashback by the ground shaking beneath her feet from the thunder. She had no more time to think about it. She could tell both of them were about to pull the trigger.

She closed her eyes, her heart breaking. Tears covered her cheek. "…I'm sorry…" she whispered through her breaths.

Time moved slowly as a gunshot echoed with thunder. She made her choice….

**Now here comes your choice. You guys get to decide who Nikita saves Michael, the man she loves, or Alex the daughter/sister to her. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry it took me so long to update this story, but after a lot of different responses I have decided to let everyone win. I will post alternate endings to this story. So here's the first one. Enjoy **

Buildings spoke back as the gun shot reflected off of them. Neither car horns nor thunder could cancel out the life ending sound. Crimson blood covered the ground, only spreading more as seconds past.

Michael blinked realizing what was going on and where he was at. The gun clanked as it hit the ground. "What's going on?" a voice in front of him spoke out.

"Alex!" He ran to her, "Are you all right?"

He put his hand on her shoulder, not just to support her but to make sure it was real. Everything felt like a dream to him.

"Yeah," she took a second to see if she felt any pain, "I think so."

Her head was thrashing. The room felt as if it was rocking back and forth. Alex couldn't shake the feeling of sickness. Something to her just didn't feel right. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Michael looked around at the destroyed room.

Papers were scattered everywhere as if a tornado had blown through. A desk was broken apart, with its drawn thrown across the room. But besides all that the room seemed fine. There was no bombs, no bodies, nothing. Nothing seemed right.

"Was I about to shoot you?" her voice was shaky. She was scared of the answer.

Michael looked at her. "I think I was about to shoot you," he couldn't believe what he was saying, but he knew it was true. The girl was like his daughter, and yet on he had his barrel pointed at her a minute ago.

It hit them like a ton of bricks. The fact that they were about to kill each other in cold blood sunk in.

Alex heart couldn't believe it. The last thing she remembered was Amanda saying a gun shot was the last thing she was going to hear…. And then it was blank. Alex had no idea how she got to the point of almost killing Michael.

She looked up as she watched Michael move towards the window. His eyes were squinted as h e was trying to focus on the building across the street. Something seemed off, but no matter how hard he tried to see it was too dark.

"What is it?" Alex was confused by him.

"I don't know," he tilted his head curious.

All of a sudden lightning flashed, illuminating the roof tops.

His mouth dropped, his breath taken away. No words came out from him. Michael could feel his hands shake at the sight. Now more than ever he wished it was a dream, that he would jolt awake and be safe at home with her.

"What's wrong?" her heart fell to her stomach as she saw his pale face.

His lips tried to move but couldn't. He blinked repetitively, trying hard to hold back his tears. But he couldn't they fell like anchors. Michael couldn't breathe from the sight.

Alex walked over to the window. She covered her mouth in shock. The lightning flashed once more, lighting up their nightmare.

"…Nikita…" Michael said in his breath.

Across the street her body laid there. Her arm dangling down from the rooftop as her finger hung onto her gun.

Michael and Alex took no time to think. They slammed the door open running as fast as they could to the building. Puddles splashed, their hair and clothes soaked, the rain had no sign of letting up. They ran up the blood stained steps in the building. A trail of Nikita's moments was at their feet. The more floors they climbed the more blood that covered the floor.

"Nikita!" Michael yelled out as he reached the rooftop.

Alex stood back as she could see Nikita's body lying on the edge of the building. She couldn't bring herself to go to her. She didn't want to see all the blood.

Michael ran to her. _No… just please no!..._ He stopped inches away from her lifeless body. Her body camouflaged crimson and water.

He fell to his knees, picking her up in his arms. "Nikita please!" he lifted her head, hoping for any kind of response.

Her head just fell right back down, splashing blood on Michael's face. "Nikita… Nikita... what happened?!" a small voice came from the inside of her ear.

Michael took out the earpiece and put it in his ear. "Birkoff what the f*** happened?" tears waterfall down his cheek.

"Michael?..." Birkoff paused, "Does that mean Alex is…"

"She's right here with me," he wrapped Nikita in his arms, hugging her tighter than ever, never wanting to let go, "Why is Nikita…" he couldn't say it.

"She… only had three choices," Birkoff could barely speak, "It was you, Alex or her."

"Birkoff what the h*** are you talking about. Nikitas dead!" he became wired with hate and sadness.

"… Amanda brainwashed you and Alex to fire at each other," he took a deep breath pushing his hair back, trying to get a hold of himself, "The only way to snap you guys out of it was if either yours, Alex's or Nikita's heart stopped… for good."

"… She killed herself…" Michael breathed out in shock.

"It was the only way… or else one or both of you guys died… I'm sorry Mikey."

The drops of rain slowly fell, making their home on Nikita's face. Each time looked like a tear as it streamed down her cheek. Michael brushed her face, erasing her tears like he did so many times before. But this time there was no one there to erase the pain in his heart.

Michael buried his face in her hair. She had made the ultimate sacrifice, but he wished he had chosen to let him go. The pain of life without her was far too great.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He slowly looked up and saw the sun peering through the dark storm clouds. For a moment, a single moment, he could have sworn the wind sounded like her. The words couldn't have been any clearer for him; he had heard her say it every night. The wind whistled, "I love you."

** I know a lot of my stories don't have happy endings, but I do that on purpose. A lot of the amazing stories on here have some kind of happy endings. So I want to mix things up a little, giving you happy and sad endings. That way you guys really don't know what to expect when you read my stories. But still Much love to you all and I will hopefully post the next alternate ending sometime this week. **


End file.
